King Bob-Omb's Tubey Adventure
King Bob-Omb's Tubey Adventure (known as 爆弾ビッグデイ (Oui Bakudan Biggudei) or King Bob-Omb's Big Freakin Day in Japan) is the first installment of King Bob-Omb's own epic adventure spin-off series and is going to be released for the Switch, being in development by Dangit Studios in cooperaiton with Intelligent Systems. The game follows an epic grand story, varying in gameplay and presentation as the player guides King Bob-Omb, through the story of what happened to him after Mario knocked him off his stage in Super Mario 64. Using off-beat and bizarre humor, similar to the Tingle Spin-off games for the Legend of Zelda, the expansive story pokes fun at gaming trends by Nintendo, it's partners and competitors over the years since the Nintendo 64's release. From chapter to chapter, the game's gameplay style, controls, genre, as well as graphical aesthetic, themes and settings change wildly, as King Bob-Omb travels the globe searching for a calling once he's no longer king. Comparable to titles like Sega's "SEGAGAGA" and Nintendo's "Captain Rainbow", the game also features a cast of characters from a variety of Mario and Nintendo games, mainly drawing from a roster of characters who have only appeared once in a game and never given another chance in the spotlight. The game was universally praised for it's variety and presentation, winning many awards and even notably being responsible for helping famed Hollywood and Popular Culture icon "Ron Jeremy" choosing not to kill himself after playing the game. Plot Prologue: A King and His Kingdom The game starts with a Prologue, set in a more primitive recreation of Bob-Omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64, before King Bob-Omb took rose to power. No canons in sight, no pathways up the mountain, and rotating platforms, and no cages or chains to keep the rampaging Chain Chomps in check. The players are introduced to King Bob-Omb, then known as "Duke Bob-Omb", resembling a normal sized Bob-omb as him and his fellow settlers come across the untamed lands. Exiled from the Subcon Kingdom after a failed coup on Wart and his Shy Guy regime, Duke and other Bob-Ombs who were sick of being used as weapons traveled long and far to reach here. The Prologue Chapter rapidly moves forward through various points in time significant to the rise and fall of King Bob-Omb, all taking place in the same small recreated space from Super Mario 64, each time getting updated with scenery changes to reflect the passage of time. Initially the player can only waddle around and blow themselves up, expending their single life and killing themselves triggering a game over. While trying to set up camp, Duke and others are attacked by rampaging Chain Chomps, killing several of his friends. Learning of their danger, you must traverse the land using stealth, as exploding yourself is not an option. Collecting bricks, coins and turtle shells Duke will be able to craft iconic fixtures of the Bob-Omb Battlefield as it is seen in Super Mario 64, such as the rotating platforms, and the iconic canons. After stealing the blueprints for the canon from the indigenous Muddy Mole tribe, Duke is able to launch himself up and onto a giant mountain, gaining a scouts vantage of the Chainless Chain Chomps below. From here, the game moves forward in time, showing that a Bob-omb strategic military base camp is erected up top, including a functioning radio tower. Duke has now taken on a leadership role amongst his Bob-omb allies, and has even gained the assistance of some Monty Mole tribesmen who also want to see the Chain Chomps gone. From up on his vantage point you now switch to an amazing sky view of the entire Bettlefield and can command Bob-omb and Monty Mole troops throughout the area, gaining the attention of Chain Chomps and getting them caught in cages or traps, or having Bob-Ombs sacrifice themselves to destroy them. At the end of the segment, when all Chomps have been captured, you will receive a score based on how many causalities of the Bob-Omb race you have caused, however you will receive no penalty for lost Mole Tribesemen. Time moves forward once again, now to show grass and flowers finally growing in the desolate wasteland, and the Chomps driven to extinction, except for one lone beast, chained at the mountains base, used to deter the indigenous Monty Mole tribes from attempting to cross or betray the Bob-Ombs. Duke Bob-Omb now surveys a group of slave Mole miners, who are creating the pathway up the iconic Bob-omb battlefield mountain when players regain control of him, and must stop a slave revolt that circles down the mountain. This time, you have the ability to move much quicker, instead of a tepid waddle, as Duke has gained much more confidence as a leader, and he has harvest many 1-Ups mushrooms on his private farm, allowing him to blow up over 50 times before triggering a Game Over. Additionally, you may knock loose boulders down below to topple oncoming slaves. Upon defeating all rioting mole slaves, several Bob-Omb slavemasters and scouts warn this isn't just a revolution, but the start of a war between the Monty Mole and the Bob-Omb. Sure enough, as Duke Bob-Omb looks below he sees the oncoming savages, and time moves forward once again. This time, on the outskirts of the Battlefield in the dead of night, we see the war between the moles has lasted very long, and Duke is very wearied down from ongoing conflict. He is meeting on the outskirts, a soldier of fortune who will be able to help the tides of this war, Koopa the Quick. Koopa the Quick will only help Duke Bob-Omb win the war against the savage beastkin if he can beat him in a race. The game transitions into a foot race between Duke and Koopa the Quick throughout the Bob-Omb Battlefield. Under the cover of night, most of the savage Monty Moles are asleep, however the player will have to avoid lookouts during the race. As Duke races Koopa the Quick on foot, they are given parkour moves like in Mario 64, such as the ability to wall jump and do flips. The race will end once you reach the top of the mountain, the King's Watch. There, Koopa the Quick accepts Duke as his equal, and joins his army. The game then transitions to the next day, Duke Bob-Omb watching from above, similar to the camera view given when commanding the Bob-Ombs before only now you directly control Koopa the Quick, who is equipped with a Fire Flower. You are able to control Koopa the Quick at incredible speeds, him zipping across the entire map in mere seconds reigned in by this full map view. Utilizng the Fire Flower as a makeshift flamethrower, Koopa the Quick will kill all of the remaining Monty Mole tribesmen and reclaim Cannon Hill. After this, the land is claimed solely for the Bob-Ombs, and Duke's people crown him King Bob-Omb. Lucy, the Disenter will remark to Duke that his atrocities on the indigenous people shall not be forgotten, and will bring up the causalities of Bob-Omb's from the early segment as how uncaring you actually are to be King. If you have reached this point without killing your followers in the first session, she will instead bemoan that you probably WOULD have killed your own men to get here. The game will then transition into series of windows where you will negotiate or dictate politics among your key advisors, very similar to Diplomacy systems in the Sid Meir's Civilization series, including Bobbery the General of the Bob-Omb Army, Coinfuse the Treasurer and Economics Advisor, Bombsly the City Planning and Finances advisor, and Lucy the Disenter, who acts as your Cultural Advisor and political foil. As you collude with your advisors, you will be able to view an ant-farm style overview of the kingdom and see what citizens are saying. You will even be able to pay Koopa the Quick to assassinate trouble citizens, or people whose political movements are begining to popular and threaten to over throw your rule. Eventually you will receive a notice from the King of Koopas, Bowser who wishes to gift your Kingdom several stars of Power, ending this segment. King Bob-Omb accepts them as treasured landmarks in his kingdom and has a celebration with his key advisors. Time fast forwards once again, the field now looks exactly as it did in Super Mario 64, and King Bob-Omb looks up from a letter given to him by the Koopa King, Bowser, who has hidden Stars of Power in his kingdom. As he surveys the land to see these stars, he spots a mysterious red-hatted traveler, Mario conversing with Lucy the Disenter, who has now gained much more favor politically. As King Bob-Omb thinks nothing of it and ponders around the top of his mountain, he is eventually challenged by Mario for the Star of Power he holds. Realizing this was a trap set by Bowser, King Bob-Omb engages Mario in combat atop the mountain. King Bob-omb may bash into Mario as well as pick him up and throw him off the mountain. However well you do, Mario will always come back, and has unlimited lives. The longer the fight takes, eventually messages will pop up in the Super Mario 64 text, giving you hints that this fight is not winnable. When the player allows King Bob-Omb to be deafeated, he drops the Star of Power and is kicked down the hill by Mario, turning into a rolling ball down the hill and throughout the Bob-Omb Battlefield. During this time, players will control the ball Katamari style and can collect King Bob-Ombs many cultural riches from his kingdom, the amount which will very depending on how many Bob-Ombs you sacrificed in the beginning, and how well you handled the political simulation segment. Eventually King Bob-omb will roll off the side of the Bob-Omb Battlefield, originally what was guarded by invisible walls in the original Super Mario 64 and fall into blue nothingness, the camera fading to black, and telling you "This is where your story begins". Chapter 1: Castaway Bob-Omb's Island Adventure King Bob-Omb eventually awakens, washed up on the shore of a tropical island. From here the game allows the player to traverse the island, allowing them to map out the area and gather supplies. King Bob-Omb is then tasked with surviving on the island for 30 days, requiring a camp to be made for shelter and sleep, fires to be made for warmth, food to be hunted and consumed for sustenance, all accomplished by exploring the island. Failure to survive will result in a Game Over. In addition, the many riches King Bob-Omb collected in the last chapter may be found washed up at various parts of the island, as well as mysteriously finding their way inland. Upon surviving the 30th Day, King Bob-Omb will be ambushed by Tribal Guys that night, them capturing him and taking them from his camp. Being brought before the Chieftain of the Tribal Guys, King Bob-Omb is decided to be executed as an outsider unless he can beat the Chieftain in a sacred dance competition. Transitioning to a preparation phase in a Tribal Guy hut, King Bob-Omb may offer some of his riches - should the player have collected them - in exchange for fruits and tribal elixirs to energize himself before the competition. Once ready, King Bob-Omb will meet the Chieftain on stage for the dance battle. As the Tribal Guys play their instruments, King Bob-Omb and the Chieftain will dance, pressing the right directional controls when prompted, similar to rhythm games like Dance Dance Revolution. Should King Bob-Omb perform poorly, he will be executed by the Tirbal Guys, resulting in a Game Over. Participating well will secure victory, ensuring King Bob-Omb's survival and acceptance in the tribe. Upon being accepted into the Tribe, the Chieftan is willing to offer King Bob-Omb a fishing boat to allow him to leave the Island and maybe reach civilization, in exchange for helping reclaim a sacred Jewel from their ancient burial temple, which has now become haunted. King Bob-Omb agrees, and sets out to the Hidden Temple. Upon arriving, players are shown the temple grounds from a view similar to Point and Click Adventure games, and similarly, must move a cursor and click to move King Bob-Omb through, examining hieroglyphs and avoiding traps, King Bob-Omb will acquire various items such as discarded rope and broken sticks and combine them in order to solve puzzles. In reference to many Point and Click Adventure games, King Bob-Omb will often require combining items with one of the many Bananas he is able to find in order to progress. Eventually, King Bob-Omb will arrive in the Burial Chamber, where no matter what, he will accidentally activate a trap door, sliding down below to the Pit of Tortured Souls. Down here, the gameplay shifts to that of an action platformer, requiring King Bob-Omb to use his parkour skills to avoid Ghost Guys and traps to progress. Eventually, King Bob-Omb will reach a Hall of Bespectacled Spirits, which will task him with passing the trials of the Seven Bespectacled Spirits. Each Spirit will give King Bob-Omb a choice between solving a riddle, or answering a trivia question about obscure Nintendo facts. Should the player fail one, they are sent back all the way to the beginning, and the riddles are changed and the trivia randomized each time. Upon solving all of the riddles, King Bob-Omb will enter the Sacred Tomb, and be able to acquire to Jewel he was tasked with gathering. Immediately upon acquiring, a boulder trap will activate, chasing King Bob-Omb down a hidden tunnel. The camera will move to infront of King Bob-Omb, who will be running down the tunnel towards the camera. While King Bob-Omb runs automatically, players will be responsible for him ducking, dodging and jumping through obstacles in an effort to not be squashed by the oncoming boulder. Upon reaching the exit you will be met by several Tribal Guys who will take the Jewel and start a celebration back at the tribal camp. The player may optionally participate in another dance segment, the Celebration Dance, and will be awarded additional riches based on their perfomance, before being given a Tribal Guy Fishing Boat. King Bob-Omb sets out, the player able to sail the boat around the ocean area near the island. The boat isn't seafaring, so it can only move so far away from the islands perimeter. Hatching a new plan, the player will be able to sail around the island, attempting to harvest glowfish in order to create a Flare gun. While harvesting fish you can find treasures such as clams that hold pearls, and gold scaled Cheep Cheep. When you have collected enough materials to craft a flare gun, you may then fire it in the sky, attracting the attention of a nearby Bean Bean Trader Ship. After being rescued on board, King Bob-Omb explains to the crew how he got here, piquing the Traders interest. They sail towards the island and make land, in an attempt to plunder treasures from the Tribal Guys. King Bob-Omb may choose to assist the Bean Bean Privateers, or maybe give Tribal Guys a heads up, causing them to hide their belongings and hideout in the Hidden Temple. If you give the Tribal Guys a heads up, they will give you the Jewel you recovered earlier as thanks, adding it to your Riches. Should you aide in plundering, you will instead get a smaller selection of riches, and become enemies with the Tribal Guys. Either way, after this scenario, King Bob-Omb is welcomed on to their crew, allowed to travel with them to civilization in exchange for working on the Mighty Beanfish (their ship). As King Bob-Omb switches his Jungle Hat for a Pirate Hat, the ship sails off, and the next chapter begins. Chapter 2: Captain Bob-Omb's Pirate Adventure Chapter 3: Sir Bob-Omb's Knightly Adventure Chapter 4: Le Inspecteur Bob-Omb's Locomotive Adventure Chapter 5: ??? Chapter 6: ??? Chapter 7: ??? Chapter 8: ??? Chapter 9: ??? Chapter 10: ??? Chapter 11: ??? Chapter 12: ??? Chapter 13: ??? Chapter 14: ??? Chapter 15: ??? Epilogue: Return of the King Bonus Chapter 1: ? Bonus Chapter 2: ? Bonus Chapter 3: ? The Lost Chapter